


Stupid Little Boy

by littlesunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is three, Louis is five, M/M, and they both just fit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshine/pseuds/littlesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the new, silent kid in nursery that plays with Louis toys without asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little oneshot that I wrote today because I felt like it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! And thanks for reading! xx

Mostly, children don't realise that being young and innocent is a privilege that they never will get back. All they want is growing up and being independent without realising that life only gets more complicated.

But luckily there is the time where you can play in the sandbox without caring about anything. Because when you are five years old your problems are much smaller but not necessarily less important.  
And that is why Louis is hiding behind the climbing frame and is glaring at the young boy with the weird hair playing in his sandbox and with his toys and thinks he is allowed to push the boy away because he is the reason that Louis can't continue playing the game he started yesterday.

Stupid little boy, he thinks while was walking over the playground towards him.

“Hey you, little baby. What do you think you're doing?”, Louis says as soon as he reaches the sandbox. And he thinks he is allowed to speak like that because he is older and deserves some respect.

The smile on the younger boys face drops immediately as he looks up to stare at Louis with big green eyes.

He looks scared, terrified.

“Oh yes, you really are a baby! You can't even talk. Where is your mummy?”

And then the younger boy is crying. He cries until a teacher comes over to ask what happened.  
And now it was a bad thin to be the older boy because obviously it was his fault. He is five and should know that a behaviour like that isn't aright. He will go to primary school this autumn and should know better.  
No one even tries to understand that the boy with the bright wet eyes is the one who ruined Louis game.

~~~

Louis sees the young boy again only one day later. This time he sits on the swings.  
Louis actually wanted to finally play in the sandbox but suddenly he finds himself walking towards the swings as well.

When he reaches the other boy he thinks about calling him out for the day before but when the younger boy looks at him with his bright and scared green eyes he decides to just let it be.

Louis thinks he deserves a price for acting so grown up!

“How old are you?”, he asks the younger boy instead.

The other boy only looks at Louis without saying anything. His eyes are saying everything, tough. He seems scared and is chewing on his big bottom lip like he is about to cry again.

Louis feels the urge to reach for the younger boy. “Please don't cry.”, he says instead because boys don't don't hug, boys fight and eat dirt. “I only asked how old you are. Come one, don't be a baby.”

“'m not a baby.” The other boy wipes his eyes before he looks back at Louis. “I'm three.”

And then he even smiles a bit. Just a tiny smile but Louis thinks it suits him. He should smile more often. Louis thinks he wants to impress the other boy.

So he says: “I'm five. I'm going to school soon. I'm nearly grown up by now.” He titles his chin up in what he thinks is a proud and impressive gesture.

The other boy still looks at Louis with bright eyes but this time he seemed impressed rather then scared.

“Come.”, says Louis then. “I wanna play with you.” And then he takes him by his hand and they run to the sandbox to play together.

~~~

From then on they play more often together. Though, not always because Louis is two years older and he can't play with a younger boy all the time.

~~~

Louis starts to call him Curly because he still doesn’t know his real name. That is because Curly hardly ever speaks and Louis hardly ever asks anything. He figures Curly is more comfortable with not talking and so it is Louis who talks most of the time.

Louis talks, Louis laughs and Louis plays. Curly seems happy by just sitting next to the loud and active boy.

So curly smiles a lot.

And that makes Louis very, very happy.

~~~

Eventually, Louis learns that Curly is actually called Harry because teachers are calling him that.

He sticks to Curly, tough, because he thinks it suits Curlys lovely hair which he very much likes playing with.

~~~

One week in April Louis is very sad.

Because Curly isn't there and he doesn't know what has happened to him.

No one really knows.

“He is probably ill.”, they say.

How come that no one really cares, Louis thinks.

He is mad at the teachers and worried about Curly and so he takes his little bag his mother always gives him for nursery and leaves.  
He is on a mission to search for Curly and he is sure that he will find him.

He walks through different streets and cries out his name.

When he passes a sweets shop he is sure that he will find Curly in there because who wouldn’t go into a sweets shop instead of nursery.

But when he doesn't find him, Louis starts crying. Not even the sweets the man behind the counter offers Louis can console him.

Only when the man calls Louis mother to pick him up after she and the teachers at nursery had worried a whole morning about where Louis went and she promises him to drive him to Curlys house can he smile again.

~~~

Turns out Curly really just has a could but Louis thinks he looks nice with a slightly red nose and his superman pyjama.

Louis is even allowed to stay with Curly a bit to take care of him while their mothers talk in the kitchen.

And he likes Curlys room and house and family so much that his mother has to promise him to bring him over more often.

“And Curly, you have to visit me as well.” Obviously!

~~~

The days were Louis thought he can't play with Curly all the time are long gone. He thinks he as the older one can show him and teach him so much that he just has to be with Curly because of all these and even more reasons.

Plus, it helps that it is fun being with Curly.

He stills doesn't talk much but Louis likes talking for three so that is not really a problem.

But because Curly is so silent and shy Louis has to protect him sometimes. From other boys who think Curly is weird. But that doesn’t bother Louis either. No one is allowed to make fun of his Curly – expect of Louis himself of course – and so he stand up for him. He likes being there and protecting Curly.

Or maybe he just likes Curly but that is kind of a given.

And Curly really likes Louis as well. Because he begins to not just smile but really laugh around Louis. And Louis is the only one who he talks to out of his family.

So Louis feels special. Like he is part of Curlys family. And he hopes that it will be like that forever!

~~~

Mostly, children don't realise that being young and innocent is a privilege that they never will get back. All they want is growing up and being independent without realising that life only gets more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this into a series because I already have an idea for a part 2 and maybe even part 3; so we will see.  
> Though, I'm pretty sure I'll at least write part 2, so yeah... hahaha
> 
> Let me know what you think about it and say hello to me at my tumblr: theirtattoosthough.tumblr.com


End file.
